


Lights Down Low

by partykeefus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Drinking Games, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Oh my god so much Fluff, Swearing, a touch of angst, everyone is legal, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partykeefus/pseuds/partykeefus
Summary: inspired by tumblr user @teapartytapioca 's post, here's a drabble that got waaay out of control about Lance and Shiro's fated meeting on New Years under the fireworks.





	Lights Down Low

New Years Eve.

 

For most people, you’re out at a friend’s house getting wasted, counting down the seconds to the new year, and sharing that first kiss of the year with a special someone. Lance, did none of these things. Every year he spent new years with his best friends, who would smirk and tease him about not having someone to kiss, Lance grew more and more discouraged. Maybe he’d never have a special someone to kiss under the fireworks. He frowned at the passing thought.

 

He was at the park in town where locals gathered to watch the fireworks shoot off at midnight. The plaza was bustling with people of all ages, with a minute left until the new year.

 

“Keith!!” Lance shouted over the crowd. Admittedly it was easy to lose someone in that crowd, but that didn’t mean Lance wouldn’t get upset. “Hunk!!” He yelled again, growing more distressed. He couldn’t believe it; he was going to be completely alone in a park full of people when the clock struck midnight. He checked his phone. 20 seconds. Panic rose in Lance’s chest. He huffed a sigh and looked around frantically. 

 

“Ten!”

 

The crowd began counting down.

 

“Nine!”

 

Lance’s mood flipped, nearly giving himself whiplash.

 

“Eight!”

 

He had an idea.

 

“Seven!”

 

A stupid one, really.

 

“Six!”

 

But maybe it would work.

 

“Five!”

 

Maybe he didn’t have to be alone.

 

“Four!”

 

Yes, that’s right.

 

“Three!”

 

He refused to be alone.

 

“Two!”

 

Here goes nothing...

 

“One!”

 

“SOMEBODY KISS ME!!!” Lance screamed over the crowd’s cheers. A couple people chuckled at Lance’s outburst, but no one moved. Lance’s heart sank. The fireworks began firing into the sky, exploding into beautiful streams of light and color. They shimmered through the sky, sparkling bright while the explosions echoed down the valley. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Lance’s arm and tugged on him enough to turn him around. He stumbled into the arms of a tall man, who leaned down and gave him the sweetest kiss he’d ever received. He stared in shock at the man’s closed eyes momentarily, before closing his eyes and melting into the kiss. They didn’t part until Lance needed to breathe. He opened his eyes and locked gazes with the man.

 

“Hi. Takashi Shirogane.” The man said loudly as he put his hand out for a shake. Lance stood stiff as a board staring at this gorgeous man. He had a scar across the bridge of his nose, with white hair covering his right eye. His septum was pierced, and his ears were gauged. The cold left a little bit of a red tint to his cheeks and tip of his nose. The fireworks reflected on his beautiful grey eyes as he looked down at Lance. Eventually, Lance robotically took his hand and shook it gently.

 

“Lance. Lance McClain.” He breathed, causing the man to lean forward to hear him. “It’s, It’s uh nice to meet you, Takashi.” He mentally kicked himself for stuttering.

 

“My friends call me Shiro.” Shiro grinned, revealing his perfect teeth. Lance felt starstruck. How could a man so gorgeous exist, let alone kiss him?

 

“Alright, Shiro.” Lance smirked. “That means we’re friends?”

 

“More than friends, if you want.” Shiro took a step towards Lance and took his hands. Lance’s face probably looked like a tomato right then.

 

“Smooth, Mr. Shirogane.” Lance laughed. Shiro smiled wider at the sound, his eyes squinting and crinkling at the corners. Lance turned to face the fireworks, a hand still covered by Shiro’s. They watched the fireworks until they stopped and the crowd began to disperse.

 

“So, what’s with the ‘kiss me’ thing?” Shiro asked as they walked towards the exit of the park.

 

“I don’t know, impulse?” Lance laughed. Shiro raised a knowing eyebrow.

 

“What’s the  _ real _ reason?”

 

Lance shrunk in on himself a little.

 

“I didn’t want to be alone.” Lance said quietly. Shiro said nothing, prompting him to continue. “Every year for the past five years I’ve been alone on New Years. Well, not  _ alone  _ alone because I had my friends with me but I haven’t had a partner to share it with. I guess I took a wild chance this year, huh?”

 

“Wild chance; You could call it that.” Shiro chuckled. Lance smiled.

 

“What’re your plans after this?” Shiro asked, squeezing Lance’s hand lightly.

 

“I was  _ supposed _ to meet up with a few friends for drinks but…” Lance trailed off.

 

“... Did they ditch you?” Shiro asked very seriously, like he’d go and kick his friend’s asses if they ditched him. 

 

“No, no! I’m sure they got caught up with each other, is all.” Lance said quickly. “They’d never ditch me-”

 

“LANCE!”

 

“Speak of the devil…”

 

“.. And he shall appear?” Shiro finished his sentence. Lance grinned up at Shiro’s smiling face. Lance turned and saw his best friends approaching.

 

“Happy New Year!!!!” Hunk yelled. Keith waved with the hand that wasn’t tangled with Hunk’s. A wave of apprehension flashed across his features once they got closer. “Who’s your friend, Lance?”

 

“This,” Lance turned and made eye contact with Shiro. “Is Takashi Shirogane.”

 

He smiled down at Lance momentarily before taking his free hand and offering it to Hunk. “Hello, nice to meet you…?”

 

“Hunk Garrett. What are your intentions with my best friend?” Hunk took Shiro’s hand and squeezed a little too tightly before releasing. Lance groaned and covered his blushing face.

 

“Not this again, Hunk. Please.” Lance chuckled.

 

“I intend to treat him with respect and make him happy, if I can.” Shiro said. Lance removed his hand and looked up at Shiro. He caught his gaze and a warm smile spread on his face.

 

“Are you asking me out, Mr. Shirogane?” Lance smirked.

 

“And if I am? Is that a yes?” Shiro grinned.

 

“Whoa whoa whoa, you guys just met though!” Hunk squawked. Keith rolled his eyes and elbowed his boyfriend in the ribs.

 

“Give them a break, Hunk. Takashi seems nice.” Keith said, offering his hand. “I’m the other best friend, Keith.”

 

“You can call me Shiro.” Shiro shook Keith’s hand.

 

“Nice to meet you, Shiro.” Keith wore a small smile. Hunk crossed his arms in front of his chest.

 

“It’s alright Hunk. Maybe we should, I don’t know, invite Shiro with us for tonight and get to know him?” Lance batted his eyelashes and pouted. Hunk’s face scrunched up. “That is, if he doesn’t already have plans...?” Lance turned to Shiro who looked a bit solemn.

 

“Nope. I’d be more than happy to accompany you tonight.” Shiro’s stern expression dissolved when he met Lance’s eyes. Hunk and Keith exchanged looks.

 

“Alright, sounds like a plan.” Keith spoke first.

 

“Can I talk to you, Lance?” Hunk asked before grabbing Lance’s arm and dragging him about ten feet away. Shiro and Keith stood in silence.

 

“Sorry about Hunk, he’s… protective of Lance.” Keith murmured. Shiro quirked an eyebrow at him.

 

“Is there any reason why?” Shiro replied.

 

“Don’t know if it’s my place to say, exactly.” Keith kicked the ground in awkwardness.  “He’s had some uh, rough relationships in the past.” Shiro nodded in understanding.

 

~~~

 

“So, who’s this Shiro guy?” Hunk wasted no time in getting to the chase.

 

“To be honest, I don’t know.”

 

“You don’t  _ know?” _

 

“Yeah. When the clock struck midnight I asked somebody to kiss me, so he did.”

 

“ _ HE KISSED YOU?!”  _ Hunk’s voice was a little too loud for their hushed conversation, causing Shiro and Keith’s heads to turn towards them. Shiro blushed and Keith rolled his eyes with a smile. “Are you  _ insane? _ Asking a crowd of strangers for a kiss??” Hunk whisper yelled.

 

“It was better than being alone.” Lance lamented. Hunk’s expression softened.

 

“I know you’ve had a hard time since high school, and having you-know-who leave you was devastating, but you can’t just…”

 

“Put myself back on the market? Hunk, it’s been five years. I’m ready to do something with my life now.” Lance said. “Who knows, maybe Shiro is… good for me.” Hunk looked through Lance’s deep blue eyes, into his very soul. After a few seconds of silence, he replied.

 

“Okay.”

 

~~~~

 

Lance sauntered back to Shiro and Keith with Hunk in tow. “Alright, how about we blow this popsicle stand?” Lance smirked his signature smirk and threw up some finger guns. Keith rolling his eyes was nearly audible and Shiro laughed heartily.

 

“Lettuce leaf.” Shiro giggled. Lance stopped dead in his tracks; Hunk gaped; Keith stared with wide eyes. “What?”

 

“Don’t encourage hi-”

 

“Shiro! My main squeeze! My dude, my guy!” Lance threw an arm around Shiro’s broad shoulders. “We are going to get along  _ so _ well.” Shiro laughed again and wrapped his arm around Lance’s waist.

 

“I’d hope so.” Shiro smiled warmly.

 

“Alright, enough goo-goo eyes, let’s go!” Hunk sighed while Keith made gagging noises. Shiro’s smile didn’t fade in the slightest as they began walked towards the apartment complex near the park.

 

“Are they always like this?” He asked Lance.

 

“Yeah, but wait until they have some alcohol in them. Ya gotta meet my other friends too! I gotta say, I have quite the squad.” Lance said animatedly. Shiro had a small smile on his face while Lance talked.

 

“I’m excited to meet them!”

 

~~~~

 

Shiro stepped foot in Hunk and Keith’s apartment and was met face to face with the resident Gremlin, Pidge.

 

“Katie!” Shiro breathed with wide eyes.

 

“Sh- Takashi!?” Pidge nearly screamed. She ran, jumped, and clung to Shiro’s torso like a koala. “You’re back!” She blubbered.

 

“Back?” Lance asked.

 

“Wait, Lance?! How do you know Shiro?” Pidge looked at Lance over Shiro’s shoulder.

 

“I think the better question is how do  _ you _ know Shiro.” Lance jabbed back.

 

“Oh, I don’t know,” She jumped down. “We grew up on the same street? He’s best friends with my brother?”

 

Shiro blushed redder than when he was out in the cold.

 

“What??” Hunk exclaimed. “So this is the dork Matt wouldn’t shut up about for the past couple months?”

 

“He talks about me?” Shiro murmured.

 

“Yes, and-”  _ WHACK _ “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US YOU WERE COMING HOME??” Pidge screeched as she whapped his arm.

 

“I … didn’t know what to say.” Shiro suddenly looked very small for such a large man.

 

“Oh, I don’t know, ‘Hey guys, I’m coming home after a year!’?” Katie snorted. “C’mon man, you’re family. You don’t have to be scared to talk to us.” She looked at Shiro’s face longer. “Jeez, what happened to your nose?” Shiro stiffened.

 

“Uh…”

 

“Shiro, what happened overseas?”

 

“Wait, overseas?” Lance butted in. Shiro rubbed the back of his neck with one of his gloved hands, relieved that Lance changed the subject.

 

“Yeah, I was deployed a year ago to Afghanistan.” Shiro said quietly. Hunk, Keith, and Lance stared.

 

“Whoa.” Hunk was the first to break the silence. “That’s brave of you, man. Mad respect.” Hunk put up a fist. Shiro smiled sheepishly and bumped his fist on Hunk’s.

 

“Thanks.” Shiro’s smile grew a little.

 

“Is it impolite to say that’s hella cool?” Lance nearly squealed. “Because that’s  _ Hella Cool.” _

 

“You, you think so?” Shiro blushed harder than before. Hunk rolled his eyes and Pidge looked to Keith for answers. Suddenly, she seemed to have put the puzzle together.

 

“ _ You have the hots for Lance?!”  _ She released a hideous guffaw. “Oh man, good fucking luck!”

 

“Hey! I am a fucking delight to have around!” Lance was terribly red in the face and Shiro only laughed.

 

“Oh my god, I need a drink.” Pidge said as she wiped away a stray tear.

 

“Yes, drinks!!” Keith said sarcastically.

 

“I’ll take out what we got.” Hunk slipped off his shoes and headed towards the kitchen, with Keith following suit.

 

The front door opened directly into the living room, with a small kitchen on the left and a hallway adjacent to the door leading to the bathroom and bedrooms. Lance took his shoes and coat off, hung up his coat, and flopped onto the couch facing the TV. Pidge still let out little giggles.

 

“Can’t believe you and Lance…” She whimpered.

 

“Shut up, Katie.” Shiro joked as he removed his coat. Pidge’s eyes widened when she saw what Shiro’s T-Shirt revealed.

 

“Shiro, your … your arm!!?” Pidge nearly shrieked. Lance popped his head over the couch and Keith stuck his head out of the kitchen.

 

“Uh, don’t freak out.” Shiro said as he removed his gloves.

 

“It’s METAL!” She squealed and rushed him. “This is the newest model on the market! How did you score one of these??”

 

“Uh, they gave it to me once I lost my arm??” Shiro chuckled, relieved that losing his arm wasn’t going to result in another pity party.

 

“You lost your…” Lance stared with wide eyes. Shiro’s heart sank.

 

“Uh, it’s okay. It doesn’t hurt or anything. I mean sometimes it does but it’s not that bad and I’m completely used to it now so --” He began to panic.

 

“Whoa there, buckeroo. It’s okay, I was just thinking how cool it looks. Dude, you’re like a goddamn cyborg or some shit!! Do you know how cool that is??” Lance was now sitting up straight on the couch, arms resting on the back of it.

 

“Well, thanks! I wasn’t exactly happy to lose my arm but the replacement is really cool.” Shiro wore a soft smile. Once removing his shoes, he joined Lance on the couch. As obviously as he could, he stretched his arms up high, fake yawned, and rest his metal arm behind Lance, who gasped loudly once Shiro was done.

 

“Did you just do  _ the move _ on me?” Lance couldn’t hide his smile as he cuddled into Shiro’s side.

 

“And if I did…?” Shiro smirked.

 

A loud gag noise resounded from behind the couch.

 

“I’m out-numbered! I can’t believe I have to deal with twice the sappy, lovey-dovey crap!” Pidge yelled. Shiro and Lance didn’t even break eye contact, they just giggled to each other.

 

“Alright, no yelling unless we’re drunk, okay?” Hunk said as he emerged from the kitchen brandishing an armful of liquor bottles and cups. “Pick your poison everyone!”

 

“Wait, where’s Allura and Coran?” Lance asked as he stood.

 

“They’re at Allura’s dad’s place to celebrate.” Keith answered.

 

Shiro stood from the couch and took Lance’s hand. Together they made their way to the kitchen table, where Lance immediately took the tequila bottle and ran back to the couch. Hunk squawked a protest and Pidge laughed.

 

“He always does this-” Pidge snorted

 

“I Do Not!” Lance argued.

 

“He takes the tequila-”

 

“Not one more word-” Lance warned.

 

“Drinks way too much-” 

 

“Hey!”

 

“And  _ cries like the baby he is.” _ Pidge finished with a laugh.

 

“Hey, that was ONE time! Honestly!” Lance hugged the tequila bottle closer. Shiro laughed at their antics while Keith and Hunk mixed some rum and Coke.

 

“It’s alright, your boyfriend can lend you a shoulder to cry on.” Pidge teased before grabbing the vodka and pouring it into a cup. Shiro scratched the back of his neck as his face heated up. He turned to Lance who was in a similar state.

 

“Well, looks like I’m drinking tequila.” Shiro said with a smile. “Want a chaser?”

 

“Yeah. Hey Hunk, got some juice?” Lance asked.

 

“Of course I do!” Hunk replied, then stepped further into the kitchen to open the fridge. “I have pineapple and orange.”

 

“Pineapple!!” Lance yelled.

 

“Do you want a cup to mix, or…?” Shiro asked him.

 

“Later.” Lance responded.

 

Hunk reappeared with pineapple juice and handed it to Shiro. “Please make sure he doesn’t get sick.” He murmured.

 

“Of course.” Shiro made his way to the couch and immediately placed his arm around Lance’s shoulders. 

 

“Alright, who’s got a deck of cards? Let’s get some drinking games up in here!” Pidge exclaimed.

 

“I’ve got one.” Keith said after taking a sip of his drink. He went to the bedroom closest to the living room and returned with a deck of cards.

 

“What should we play?” Shiro asked.

 

“How about Kings?” Lance suggested.

 

“Sounds good.” Hunk said, sitting in the loveseat by the couch. Pidge sat on the floor with her vodka and juice. Keith joined Hunk on the loveseat.

 

“Alright, deal ‘em out!”

 

~~~~

 

It’s been an hour and a half, and the squad was decently wasted. Pidge tapped out early and was nursing a cup of water. Keith was in Hunk’s lap, warm and giggling. Lance made up the funniest rules, making Shiro nearly spit out his drinks.

 

After two hours, they called it quits on the game. Pidge, Keith, and Hunk took up the couch while Shiro and Lance sat on the loveseat, Shiro’s arm a constant on Lance’s shoulders. Keith turned on Rick and Morty and the group chatted animatedly about their favorite episodes and characters. By about 2:30AM, Lance took the bottle of tequila (which was almost done anyways) and killed it. Shiro stared in awe. Hunk looked on in disgust, while Keith rolled his eyes and Pidge snorted.

 

“This is why we can’t have nice thiiiings, Laaaance.” Pidge drawled. Lance finished the bottle and exhaled sharply before releasing a dumbass laugh.

 

“Oh god, when I stand up this is all gonna crash down on me.” Lance whined. Shiro rubbed his shoulder and pulled him in close.

 

“Don’t worry, I got you.” Shiro said smoothly, shooting him a killer (yet goofy) smile. Lance put his forehead against Shiro’s and exhaled a chuckle. They stared into each other’s eyes for a few seconds before a wolf whistle came from the couch.

 

“Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!” The couch trio began chanting.

 

“Hey that’s permission!” Lance reasoned, and kissed Shiro on the lips.

 

Shiro made a little surprised noise then eagerly returned the kiss. He framed Lance’s face with his hands and tilted his head so their noses were no longer squished together awkwardly. Hoots and woops were heard from the couch gang. Lance giggled into the kiss, making Shiro smile and pull away.

 

“Alright, I need some fresh air.” Shiro breathed as he stood. “Coming with?” He offered his hand to Lance.

 

“Yeah, I’ll keep you company!” Lance eagerly took Shiro’s hand and stood. He stumbled slightly and Shiro held his arms to keep him steady.

 

“You- Haha, you good?” Shiro couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“I am one hundred percent a-okay, captain.” Lance saluted Shiro, who doubled over in a fit of giggles.

 

“You are a hot mess, McClain.” Keith deadpanned.

 

“At least you think I’m hot!” Lance’s sentence got progressively louder. Shiro, who didn’t stop laughing, covered Lance’s mouth with his hand.

 

“Shhh-shhh!” Shiro managed to get out before dissolving back into laughter.

 

“Shiro isn’t any better.” Pidge stated.

 

“Jeez, what a pair.” Hunk smiled and watched them make their way to the door to put on their shoes and coats.

 

“We’ll- we’ll be back!” Lance sputtered.

 

“Be careful!” Hunk called out to them.

 

“Yes, mom!” Lance cheered and almost face planted into the closed door. Shiro guffawed and snorted unattractively.

 

~~~~

 

Once outside, the boys walked hand in hand down the sidewalk. They decided to walk back to the park on what Lance called a “late night adventure”. They chatted about their jobs, their hobbies, likes and dislikes, then came to a comfortable silence. They arrived to the park and plopped themselves down onto a freezing bench. Lance was smiling at the cement under his feet while Shiro was watching the sky.

 

“It’s clear tonight.” Shiro said quietly.

 

“Yeah, it is.” Lance looked up at the stars above them. They shared another bout of silence.

 

“I’m glad you did it.” Shiro said.

 

“Did what?”

 

“Took that wild chance.” Shiro turned to look at Lance, who looked back. “I might never have met you otherwise.”

 

“I’m glad I did too.” Lance smiled gently and placed his hand over Shiro’s.

 

“Truth is, I’ve been alone too.” Shiro frowned, but continued. “Since I’ve gotten back, everyone looks at me like I’m broken. I hate it.” He sighed. “But with you, I feel like you see me for who I really am. You can see past the arm thing, you treat me like I’m not delicate and breakable. God, I haven’t laughed like I have with you in years probably.” Shiro smiled and held Lance’s hand in both of his. “I’d really, really like to be with you, Lance. If you’ll have me.”

 

Lance looked with wide eyes at the boy in front of him. “Yes- Yes of course I’ll have you!” Lance leaned in and kissed his cheek then pulled him into a hug. “Yes, yes, yes, yes.” He repeated quietly. Shiro chuckled and squeezed Lance tighter.

 

“Thank you.” Shiro murmured. He laughed suddenly and pulled back to rub at his eyes. “Ahaha, now look who cries when they drink tequila!”

 

“We’re meant to be, it’s fate!” Lance said loudly while beaming.

 

“It’s- It’s just,” Shiro blubbered. “I’m so happy. You make me so- so happy!”

 

“Oh boy, it’s okay Shiro! Don’t cry!!” Lance swooped in and planted a smooch on his lips. “C’mon, let’s get back before Hunk starts a search party.” He smiled warmly, standing up and offering Shiro his hand.

 

Shiro looked from his hand, to his face, and smiled.

 

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write more of this AU? Let me know in the comments!!! Also feel free to yknow send me your shance head canons ;))


End file.
